Dfgdfgdfgd
'General Information' Race: Halfling Class: Bard (Street Performer) Level: 8 Experience: 0 XP (Next level at 50,000) Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Deity: Cortessa First Seen: Don't Let It Go! Location: Don't Let It Go! Background: Open 'Details' |-|Basics= Size: Small Gender: Male Age: 33 Height: 3'3" Weight: 33 lbs. Hair: Bushy Brown Eyes: Saddle Brown Skin: Toasted White |-|Appearance= Francis John IV is a short and stocky, portly little fellow, rife with bushy unkempt hair. His brow is adorned with an attractive silver headband decorated with a number of small red and orange gemstones. His shoulders are draped with a vibrant scarf featuring red, gold, and green hues. The halfling's garb is draped with greens, yellows, browns, and greys. Francis John IV always carries a mischievous grin and his eyes always have a impish glint. His facade would not be complete without his trusty pipe, always in mouth or hand. |-|Demeanor= Always quick to laugh, but even faster to make others laugh, Francis John IV lives for telling stories. Typically the jolliest sort of fellow, he is always looking for the next opportunity for merrymaking. Fond of the pipe, food, and drink, the Halfling loves making friends wherever he goes. But alas, he has a dark side too. If he feels wronged or aggrieved, he will go to any lengths to ensure the correct party meets the suffering they deserve. Typically looks out for the well-being of others, but in the end he cares only about saving his own skin. |-|Background= Roughy River is quaint little halfling fishing community on the southern most edge of the Landadel baronies. It is located right where a tributary of the Ouhm River meets the western sea. One day, the hopelessly sterile Francis John II and his portly plump wife Magdalene were fishing in the Roughy River, enjoying one of those sunsets where orange and purple fight for supremacy over the sky. And with quite the surprise, they found a large basket floating downstream. Inside were twin halfling baby boys! They named them Francis John III, and Francis John IV, respectively after their grandfather, Francis John I. These boys were trouble from the beginning. They never seemed to quite get along with their parents, or even each other. Nothing major ever happened because of it, but the first sign of serious trouble happened at the brothers' 9th birthday party. His great grandmother on his father’s father’s side traveled all the way to Roughy River up from South Roughy. Everyone was so excited to see Gladys John, and more importantly see what gift she would give. The suspense over her present was justified, because she was known for giving the best presents, a title she earned over many, many years. Well the celebration was under way, and it was high time to open gifts. The anticipation built throughout the evening, and now Francis was to open his great-grandmother's present. He ripped up the paper, and opened the lid on the box. It was the most Cortessa-awful scarf one could imagine. It reminded him of something a dwarf might wear. That's right a dwarf! To him, it was simply a piece of rubbish that wasn't fit to wipe his own bottom. He felt dozens of eyes waiting for his reaction, especially the twinkly blues of his great-grandmother. Without any hesitation, he began lavishing the utmost praise on the scarf, and on his great-grandmother. After his birthday, he simply felt most awful for deceiving everyone. This negativity festered for days, but softened through the weeks. More importantly, he never forgot how easy it was to not tell the truth. Through his formative years, he realized how easily lying came to him, and it was a skill he practiced more often than not. Life became a game, and he was the game master. As weeks became months became years, his lies simply became more awful then the previous. Not to be outdone, Francis John IV’s brother, Francis John III, matched him lie for lie. The creativity and violence of the lies reached legendary proportions in the Roughy River community. Without going into the details, Francis John II and rotund Magdalene finally had enough of the twins’ hijinks and threw them out of the house. They were only 17! Rumor has it the lies they told ended up with the wife ending up in a roast spit with an apple in her mouth, and their father being unceremoniously fired from his job (three times in one day). Freedom abound, the brothers simply shook hands and parted ways. Francis John IV, stayed put for awhile. He got a job as a ferrymaster, ushering boats up and down the Roughy River. He wasn't very good at his boat job at all, often getting caught up in making the most non-sensical unbelievable stories seem true to his passengers. He noticed their was a certain magic to his words, and funny things start to happen in his presence. He began to practice conjuring up these elementary magicks, and after a few years he built up quite an arsenal magic spells... all powered by the sound of his voice. Unfortunately, after a few more planetary rotations, great grandmother Gladys John became ill. Francis John IV knew he had to confess his lie to her, and it broke her dear heart. Down on his trip to South Roughy, he didn't have it in him to come clean for his brother too. After paying his final respects, he set out to find his twin brother to tell him the sad news. After digging some information up Venza, he became quite charmed with the big city life. However, he knew he couldn't dilly-dally and eventually set out for the island nation of Yarendal. |-|Languages= Common (Racial) Halfling (Racial) Gnome (Racial) High Landellian (Regional) Dwarven (INT Bonus) Elven (INT Bonus) Aklo (Linguistics) Draconic (Linguistics) Giant (Linguistics) Grippli (Linguistics) Sylvan (Linguistics) Tengu (Linguistics) 'Ability Scores' STAT MOD | BASE RACE LVL ITEM MISC |Points| NOTES STR 8 (-1) | 10 -2 -- -- -- | ( 0) | DEX 10 (+0) | 8 +2 -- -- -- | (-2) | CON 10 (+0) | 10 -- -- -- -- | ( 0) | INT 14 (+2) | 14 -- -- -- -- | ( 5) | WIS 10 (+0) | 10 -- -- -- -- | ( 0) | CHA 24 (+7) | 18 +2 +2 +2 -- | (17) | 'Combat Statistics' HP: 50 + CON(0)x8 Max -2 Init: +0 DEX(0) BAB: +6/+1 Bard(6) CMB: +4 + STR(-1) + Size(-1) CMD: 14 + BAB(6) + STR(-1) + DEX(0) + Size(-1) Speed: 20 ft. Base(20) Vision: Normal Damage Reduction: Spell Resistance: Energy Resistance: 'Defense' AC: 15 + Size(1) + DEX(0) + Armor(4) Flat: 15 + Size(1) + Armor(4) Touch: 11 + Size(1) + DEX(0) Fort: +2 + Bard(2) Reflex: +6 + Bard(6) Will: +6 + Bard(6) Notes: +2 against fear +4 against bardic performance, sonic, language-dependent effects 'Offense' |-|Shortsword= Melee: +5 + STR(-1) Damage: 1d4-1 + STR(-1) Crit: 19/x2 Type: Piercing Special: |-|Shortbow= Ranged: +6 + DEX(0) Damage: 1d4-1 + STR(-1) Crit: 20/x3 Type: Piercing Range: 60 ft. Special: |-|Dagger= Melee: +5 + STR(-1) Damage: 1d4-1 + STR(-1) Damage: 1d4-1 + STR(-1) Crit: 19/x2 Type: Piercing/Slashing Range: 10 ft. Special: Notes: 'Halfling Traits' Ability Score Adjustment: -2 STR +2 DEX +2 CHA Small: +1 size bonus to AC +1 size bonus attack rolls –1 penalty to CMB and CMD +4 size bonus Stealth Slow Speed: base speed 20 feet Fearless: +2 racial bonus on all saving throws against fear Adaptable Luck: Three times per day, a halfling can gain a +2 luck bonus on an ability check, attack roll, saving throw, or skill check. If halflings choose to use the ability before they make the roll or check, they gain the full +2 bonus; if they choose to do so afterward, they only gain a +1 bonus. Using adaptive luck in this way is not an action. Polyglot: +2 racial bonus Linguistics checks, and always class skill. Any one other language of their choice in addition to bonus INT languages. Shiftless: +2 racial bonus on Bluff and Sleight of Hand checks, and Sleight of Hand is always class skill Weapon Familiarity: Slings and treat any weapon with the word "halfling" in its name as a martial weapon. Languages: Begin play speaking Common and Halfling. High Intelligence scores can choose from: Dwarven, Elven, Gnome, and Goblin. 'Bard Features (Street Performer)' Weapon and Armor Proficiency: Simple weapons, longsword, rapier, sap, short sword, shortbow, whip, light armor, shields (except tower shields). No spells failure in light armor or shield. Spells: Arcane bard list. DC = 10 + Spell Level + CHA. Can swap spells at level 5 and every 3 after. Spontaneous casting. Streetwise: +4 level(8)/2 on Bluff, Disguise, Knowledge (local), and Sleight of Hand checks, Diplomacy or Intimidate checks made to influence crowds, and Diplomacy checks to gather information Bardic Performance: 25 rounds/day + CHA(7) + Bard Level(8)x2. Start as Move Action, maintain as Free. Audible or Visual components. Gladhanding: Earns double the normal amount of money from Perform checks. Standard action, use Bluff in place of a Diplomacy to improve a creature's attitude for 1 minute, after which its attitude becomes one step worse than originally. Cantrips: Unlimited casting per day. Versatile Performance (Ex): Oratory (Diplomacy, Sense Motive), Dance (Acrobatics, Fly) Well-Versed (Ex): +4 bonus on against bardic performance, sonic, and language-dependent effects. Quick Change (Ex): Disguise as a standard action by taking a –5. Take 10 on Bluff and Disguise checks. Bluff to create a diversion as a swift action. Take 20 on a Bluff or Disguise once per day. 'Bardic Performances' Distraction (Su): A bard can use his performance to counter magic effects that depend on sight. Each round of the distraction, he makes a Perform (act, comedy, dance, or oratory) skill check. Any creature within 30 feet of the bard (including the bard himself) that is affected by an illusion (pattern) or illusion (figment) magical attack may use the bard's Perform check result in place of its saving throw if, after the saving throw is rolled, the Perform skill check proves to be higher. If a creature within range of the distraction is already under the effect of a noninstantaneous illusion (pattern) or illusion (figment) magical attack, it gains another saving throw against the effect each round it sees the distraction, but it must use the bard's Perform skill check result for the save. Distraction does not work on effects that don't allow saves. Distraction relies on visual components. Fascinate (Su): A bard can use his performance to cause one or more creatures to become fascinated with him. Each creature to be fascinated must be within 90 feet, able to see and hear the bard, and capable of paying attention to him. The bard must also be able to see the creatures affected. The distraction of a nearby combat or other dangers prevents this ability from working. For every three levels the bard has attained beyond 1st, he can target one additional creature with this ability. Disappearing Act (Su): A street performer can use performance to divert attention from an ally. All creatures within 30 feet that fail a Will save treat one creature chosen by the bard as if it were invisible. This performance affects one additional creature at 5th level and every 6 levels thereafter. If the targets take any action that would cause them to become visible, they become visible to everyone. The bard cannot use this ability on himself. This ability is a mind-affecting effect that requires visual components. This performance replaces inspire courage. Harmless Performer (Su): A street performer can use performance to appear meek and unworthy of being attacked. While using this performance, whenever an enemy targets the street performer, the enemy must succeed at a Will save (DC 10 + 1/2 the bard's level + the bard's Cha bonus) or be unable to attack the bard this round, as per sanctuary. The enemy loses the attack that targeted the bard, but may spend additional attacks targeting other creatures. If the opponent was targeting the street performer with a spell, it must succeed at a concentration check at the same DC or lose the spell. If this check succeeds, it may target another creature with the spell instead. This mind-affecting ability requires audible or visual components. This performance replaces inspire competence. Suggestion (Sp): A bard can use his performance to make a suggestion (as per the spell) to a creature he has already fascinated (see above). Using this ability does not disrupt the fascinate effect, but it does require a standard action to activate (in addition to the free action to continue the fascinate effect). A bard can use this ability more than once against an individual creature during an individual performance. Making a suggestion does not count against a bard's daily use of bardic performance. A Will saving throw (DC 10 + 1/2 the bard's level + the bard's Cha modifier) negates the effect. This ability affects only a single creature. Suggestion is an enchantment (compulsion), mind affecting, language-dependent ability and relies on audible components. Dirge of Doom (Su): A bard can use his performance to foster a sense of growing dread in his enemies, causing them to become shaken. To be affected, an enemy must be within 30 feet and able to see and hear the bard's performance. The effect persists for as long as the enemy is within 30 feet and the bard continues his performance. This performance cannot cause a creature to become frightened or panicked, even if the targets are already shaken from another effect. Dirge of doom is a mind-affecting fear effect, and it relies on audible and visual components. 'Spells' Caster Level: ? + Misc(?) Concentration: +? + Stat(?) |-|Cantrips=? Prepared/day, Unlimited Use NAMEOFSPELL ANYNOTESYOUWANT NAMEOFSPELL ANYNOTESYOUWANT NAMEOFSPELL ANYNOTESYOUWANT NAMEOFSPELL ANYNOTESYOUWANT NAMEOFSPELL ANYNOTESYOUWANT NAMEOFSPELL ANYNOTESYOUWANT NAMEOFSPELL ANYNOTESYOUWANT NAMEOFSPELL ANYNOTESYOUWANT NAMEOFSPELL ANYNOTESYOUWANT NAMEOFSPELL ANYNOTESYOUWANT NAMEOFSPELL ANYNOTESYOUWANT NAMEOFSPELL ANYNOTESYOUWANT |-|Level 1=?/day + Bonus(?) NAMEOFSPELL ANYNOTESYOUWANT NAMEOFSPELL ANYNOTESYOUWANT NAMEOFSPELL ANYNOTESYOUWANT NAMEOFSPELL ANYNOTESYOUWANT NAMEOFSPELL ANYNOTESYOUWANT NAMEOFSPELL ANYNOTESYOUWANT |-|Level 2=?/day + Bonus(?) NAMEOFSPELL ANYNOTESYOUWANT NAMEOFSPELL ANYNOTESYOUWANT |-|Level 3=?/day + Bonus(?) NAMEOFSPELL ANYNOTESYOUWANT NAMEOFSPELL ANYNOTESYOUWANT |-|Level 4=?/day + Bonus(?) NAMEOFSPELL ANYNOTESYOUWANT NAMEOFSPELL ANYNOTESYOUWANT |-|Level 5=?/day + Bonus(?) NAMEOFSPELL ANYNOTESYOUWANT NAMEOFSPELL ANYNOTESYOUWANT |-|Level 6=?/day + Bonus(?) NAMEOFSPELL ANYNOTESYOUWANT NAMEOFSPELL ANYNOTESYOUWANT |-|Level 7=?/day + Bonus(?) NAMEOFSPELL ANYNOTESYOUWANT NAMEOFSPELL ANYNOTESYOUWANT |-|Level 8=?/day + Bonus(?) NAMEOFSPELL ANYNOTESYOUWANT NAMEOFSPELL ANYNOTESYOUWANT |-|Level 9=?/day + Bonus(?) NAMEOFSPELL ANYNOTESYOUWANT NAMEOFSPELL ANYNOTESYOUWANT 'Character Traits' Trait (Type): Description (Sourcebook) Trait (Type): Description (Sourcebook) 'Feats' Feat (What level or where it came from): Description (Sourcebook) Feat (What level or where it came from): Description (Sourcebook) 'Skills' DELETE THIS LINE AFTER YOU PUT IN ZEROS FOR CLASS SKILLS (CS). IF YOU PUT A RANK IN A CS CHANGE THE 0 TO 3. Adventuring Ranks(A): ? = + INT(?)x1 + Race(?)x1 + FC(?) Background Ranks(B): 2 = Base(2)x1 Skills Total | A B | CS Stat ACP Misc Misc | Notes Acrobatics +0 | 0 - | - ?(DEX) -0 - - | Appraise +0 | 0 0 | - ?(INT) - - | Artistry +0 | 0 0 | - ?(INT) - - | Bluff +0 | 0 - | - ?(CHA) - - | Climb +0 | 0 - | - ?(STR) -0 - - | Craft +0 | 0 0 | - ?(INT) - - | Diplomacy +0 | 0 - | - ?(CHA) - - | Disable Device | 0 - | - ?(DEX) -0 - - | Disguise +0 | 0 - | - ?(CHA) - - | Escape Artist +0 | 0 - | - ?(DEX) -0 - - | Fly +0 | 0 - | - ?(DEX) -0 - - | Handle Animal | 0 0 | - ?(CHA) - - | Heal +0 | 0 - | - ?(WIS) - - | Intimidate +0 | 0 - | - ?(CHA) - - | K. Arcana | 0 - | - ?(INT) - - | K. Dungeoneering | 0 - | - ?(INT) - - | K. Engineering | 0 0 | - ?(INT) - - | K. Geography | 0 0 | - ?(INT) - - | K. History | 0 0 | - ?(INT) - - | K. Local | 0 - | - ?(INT) - - | K. Nature | 0 - | - ?(INT) - - | K. Nobility | 0 0 | - ?(INT) - - | K. Planes | 0 - | - ?(INT) - - | K. Religion | 0 - | - ?(INT) - - | Linguistics | 0 0 | - ?(INT) - - | Lore | 0 0 | - ?(INT) - - | Perception +0 | 0 - | - ?(WIS) - - | Perform +0 | 0 0 | - ?(CHA) - - | Profession | 0 0 | - ?(WIS) - - | Ride +0 | 0 - | - ?(DEX) -0 - - | Sense Motive +0 | 0 - | - ?(WIS) - - | Sleight of Hand | 0 0 | - ?(DEX) -0 - - | Spellcraft | 0 - | - ?(INT) - - | Stealth +0 | 0 - | - ?(DEX) -0 - - | Survival +0 | 0 - | - ?(WIS) - - | Swim +0 | 0 - | - ?(STR) -0 - - | Use Magic Device | 0 - | - ?(CHA) - - | Notes: 'Equipment' |-|Gear= Gear Cost Weight Location | Notes Explorer's Outfit - - lb Worn | ????????????????? ?.?? gp ?.?? lb ???????? | ????????????????? ?.?? gp ?.?? lb ???????? | ????????????????? ?.?? gp ?.?? lb ???????? | ????????????????? ?.?? gp ?.?? lb ???????? | ????????????????? ?.?? gp ?.?? lb ???????? | ????????????????? ?.?? gp ?.?? lb ???????? | Totals: ??.?? gp ??.?? lb |-|Encumbrance=Light, Medium, or Heavy Light Medium Heavy Lift Max Push/Drag Max Weight: ?-?? ??-?? ??-?? ??? ??? ??? |-|Expended Items= Name of Item Value Adventure Used ???????????? ?.?? ?????????????? ???????????? ?.?? ?????????????? ???????????? ?.?? ?????????????? ???????????? ?.?? ?????????????? ???????????? ?.?? ?????????????? Total Consumed: ????.?? gp |-|Finances= Initial Character Money: 150.00 gp First Adventure: +0.00 gp Career Earnings: 150.00 gp Carried Inventory: -???.?? gp Consumed items: -0.00 gp Living accommodations: -0.00 gp Total: ???.?? gp |-|Coins= Platinum: ?? Gold: ?? Silver: ?? Copper: ?? Total: ?? 'Character Notes' |-|People= ???????? ???????? ???????? ???????? |-|Places= Dunn Wright Inn - adventurer tavern in Venza ???????? ???????? ???????? |-|Enemies= ???????? ???????? ???????? ???????? |-|Adventure Log= Initial XP: 0 Initial GP: 150 NAMEOFADVENTURE Date Completed XP: 0 Gold: 0 'Level Up Tracker' |-|1=Level 1 Ability Score: +1 STAT Class Taken: FC Point: HP, Skill, Other, None HP: ? = + Class(?) + CON(?) + FC(?) BAB: +0 to +? Fort: +0 to +? Ref: +0 to +? Will: +0 to +? Class Features: Feats: Adventure Skills: ? = + Class(?) + INT(?) + Race(?) + FC(?) Ranks Taken: Background Skills: 2 = + Base(2) Ranks Taken: |-|Future Ideas= 2: 3: 4: 5: 6: 7: 8: 9: 10: 11: 12: 13: 14: 15: 16: 17: 18: 19: 20: 'Familiar' thumb|150px|right |-|Basics= Name: ???? Species: ???? Benefit: ???? Size: ???? Speed: ???? Space: ???? Reach: ???? Senses: ???? Init: +? HP: ?? (??)/2 HD: ? |-|Stats= STR: ?? (+?) DEX: ?? (+?) CON: ?? (+?) INT: ?? (+?) WIS: ?? (+?) CHA: ?? (+?) |-|Defense= AC: ?? + Size(?) + Natural(?) + Adj(?) + DEX(?) Flat: ?? + Size(?) + Natural(?) + Adj(?) Touch: ?? + Size(?) + DEX(?) Fort: +? + CON(?) Ref: +? + DEX(?) Will: +? + WIS(?) CMD: ?? + STR(?) + DEX(?) + Size(?) |-|Offense= Melee: +? BAB(?) + DEX(?) Damage: ?d?+? [Weapon(?d??) + STR(?) CMB: +? BAB(?) + DEX(?) + Size(?) |-|Skills= Acro: +? + CS(?) + DEX(?) Climb: +? + CS(?) + DEX(?) + Race(?) Perc: +? + CS(?) + WIS(?) + Race(?) Stlth: +? + CS(?) + DEX(?) + Race(?) + Size(?) Swim: +? + CS(?) + DEX(?) |-|Abilities= Ability: Description Ability: Description Ability: Description Ability: Description 'Approvals' *'Level 1' - ???? (Judge) - DATE *'Level 1' - ???? (Non-Judge) - DATE DELETE THESE INSTRUCTIONS WHEN DONE. THE FOLLOWING LINES OF CODE IS TO AUTOMATICALLY KEEP TRACK OF WHERE YOUR CHARACTER IS ON THE WIKI. IN THEORY YOU ARE DONE AFTER THIS STEP SO CONGRATS!